little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2 (Terio Teri)
Chapter 2 is the first serialized chapter and second chapter overall of the Little Witch Academia manga series illustrated by Terio Teri. Overview During a class in Luna Nova Academy, Professor Ursula teaches the students to create Golems from a special mud imbued with magic. Although all the other students get rid of their Golems at the end of the class, Akko decides to stay in secret with her Golem, whom she names "Lemmy". Over time, Akko manages to teach many things to Lemmy, until it eventually becomes huge by absorbing the earth from Sucy's pots. In addition, Akko realizes that she has become unable to perform the simplest of spells. Sucy discovers that it is because Lemmy consumes all her magical power, so she and Lotte decide they must destroy it. Akko opposes this, and she and Lemmy escape from campus. When Lemmy hears Akko's discussion with Diana about her dreams of being the next Shiny Chariot, Lemmy decides to go on a rampage to force Akko to destroy him. In the end, Akko decides to strive to one day create a new Lemmy. Summary The chapter begins from flashback sequence when young Atsuko Kagari watched the show of her idol, Shiny Chariot. The awe from her performance (using Shiny Arc to blow a zeppelin-sized dragon into spectacular fireworks) led Akko to enroll at Luna Nova in order to become a witch. Flash forward to the present day, Professor Ursula teaches the students art of golem creation passed from Judaism. Akko expected the lesson to be easy one, but Lotte argued the technique to be difficult due to requiring complex spell and Ursula already cast it on prepared clay for students beforehand. Once the lesson begins, Akko confidently mold her clay only for the end result being a poorly made golem. Sucy points this out by comparing the said golem with hers, which disturbs Akko due to the Manbavaran's being a cobra snake-headed person. Just then, they overhear Ursula complimenting the design of Diana's golem, with Diana stating it better than "someone's clay doll". This irritated Akko who argued her golem still better, and the Cavendish suggested that they have a match. To Akko's dismay, Diana's golem easily defeats Akko's with one punch, prompting the brunette to take its remains and rebuild better version of it. Lotte tells Akko not to take this matter seriously as the class won't judging their works, but Akko still determined for rematch. Suddenly, Ursula announced that the class is almost over. While sneering from Hannah and Barbara due to her lost the chance for rematch already bad, Akko more dismayed to see her classmates simply disposed their respective golems in spite of worked hard for it. This includes Lotte, who made a very good golem that resemble her. As she already improved her golem very well, the brunette decided to smuggle it into her sleeve instead, unnoticed by everyone. Later at their dorm, Sucy and Lotte notices Akko's strange behavior as the brunette covered herself under the blanket in spite of still summer and seemingly muttering to herself. Suspicious, they overheard conversation between the Japanese girl and something beneath the sheet before Sucy abruptly pulled the blanket where to their shock, Akko is playing with her improved golem. Though less than pleased with this discovery, they decided to allow the golem to stay in condition where Akko should able to handle it. With that, Akko named the golem Lemmy and the friends spent their free time with him from there on. Lemmy also developed ability to learn as according to Akko, the golem easily picked everything she taught to him and have potential to become a writer. Lotte expresses her agreement with this while at the same time, reminds her to careful about this matter. Unfortunately, Lemmy's presence brings a number of problems for the girls. As soon as the trio returned to their room, they found Lemmy consumed Sucy's mandrake and grew bigger, much to Sucy's dismay. Though upset, Sucy remained tolerant and have Akko clean up the mess. To make matter worse, Akko found herself unable to use magic during flame magic class. At this point, Sucy realized Lemmy must be reverted to mud before their problems escalate to disastrous levels. She explained to Akko that golems are sustained by their creator's magic and due to Akko's still weak, all of her powers now sustaining Lemmy which prevent her from using spells. Akko tried to reason for alternatives, but Sucy made it clear that Lemmy must be destroyed. This greatly dismayed Akko who reluctant to do such endeavor, prompting Sucy and reluctant Lotte to take the matter with their own hands. Of course, Akko won't let it easy for them; She and Lemmy burst out of window and hastily left the school, startling Hannah, Barbara, and Diana stories below in process. As both Finnish witch and Manbavaran left speechless and incredulous with this chaos, Diana demanded them explanation over what happened. Standing at the edge of the cliff far from the school, Akko lamented that with chaos they left behind, the teachers learned what happened and they unlikely able to return to the school. Akko then suggested that they set out for her hometown and have Lemmy start his career as a writer. She then gives her golem her Luna Nova notebook and stated that they will chase new dream where once Lemmy become the writer, she will act as his manager. In the midway of her explanation however, she recalled on the day when she watched Chariot's show which led her this far before fell asleep, exhausted from their recent ordeals. When Akko awake, she found Lemmy missing just as Diana appears above her with her broom. Meanwhile, Lemmy gathered some apples for Akko in the forest and barely escaped wolves in process. He is about to give the apples to his creator only to see her having tense conversation with Diana. Diana questioned Akko's determination to become a witch before gives her ultimatum where she should go home if no longer wanted to become a witch. Suddenly, just as Hannah and Barbara catch up with Diana and take their time sneering Akko, Lemmy ambushed them and started an unprovoked rampage. Akko tries to reason with her golem, but confused why he doesn't listen to her. To make matter worse, Hannah and Barbara hug their leader in fear, hindering Diana from using her magic to stop Lemmy. Fortunately, Akko leaped into action by breaking the spell that sustain her golem, causing him to collapse into pile of mud with Akko regained her magic. Events that recently unfolded made Diana suspecting that Lemmy's berserk being intentional, but not disclose it to everyone due to Lotte and Sucy appear on the scene with their brooms. Sucy is surprised to see Diana appeared to help, but Diana argued that she just wanted to say a few words to the brunette before she and her teammates make their leave. Meanwhile, Akko found her notebook on Lemmy's remains and upon opening it, she suddenly breaks into tears; it's revealed that Lemmy had provoked her to destroy him so she can fulfill her dream to become a witch she wanted. Returning to their room, Lotte tells Sucy that Lemmy indeed started the rampage so Akko not hesitate to dispose him, which surprised Sucy who commented that Akko did create him very well. Akko presented her roommates the newly fixed chair, only for some part of it feel off. In spite of saddened by her golem's sacrifice, Akko strived that she will rebuild Lemmy once she become stronger. Order of appearances Trivia Gallery Category:Manga chapters